1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a hearing aid system of the type having two hearing aids that can be worn on the head for binaural supply to the user the hearing aids each having an input transducer for acquisition of an input signal and conversion into an electrical signal, a signal-processing unit for processing and frequency dependent amplification of the electrical signal, and an output transducer for conversion of the processed signal into a signal perceivable as an acoustic signal by the hearing aid user.
The invention also concerns a method for operation of such a hearing aid system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hearing aid systems of the above type are known wherein parameters for control of the signal processing in the signal-processing units can be set in the hearing aids for adapting the signal processing to different auditory situations; and wherein control signals for adapting the parameters that are set in one hearing aid to the parameters that are set in the other hearing aid can be transferred between the two hearing aids.
A hearing aid system with two hearing aids that can be worn on the head for binaural supply to the user is known from EP 0 941 014 A2. A control signal is generated by the operation of a control element on one of the two hearing aids of the hearing aid system and is transferred to the second hearing aid, which leads to a simultaneous adaptation of both hearing aids by means of this control signal and the signal-processing units in the respective hearing aids.
Hearing aids have an audio input for connection to external devices such as radios, televisions, CD players, MP3 players etc in an operating mode for the auditory situation known as “audio reception.” The connection between the hearing aid and the external device ensues either wirelessly or hardwired. The hearing aid is typically connected with what is known as an “audio shoe” for audio reception. Starting from the audio shoe, a wire can then lead to the external device. Audio shoes are also known that have a transmission and reception unit for wireless data transfer between the hearing aid and an external device. Such wireless systems, for example, also are used in training rooms for hearing impaired persons and are known under the designation “MLX”.
Hearing aid systems for binaural supply to a hearing impaired person are frequently operated asymmetrically for audio reception. Only one of the two hearing aids is connected with the audio signal source. In this operating mode, adaptation of the settings of both hearing aids of the hearing aid system is inexpedient.